


Umizuke Kombat (altered version)

by amelia21



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: Ages ago, a god named Insanity had one child, but was told the child died soon after birth. But she did not die. She was taken by Raiden to Earthrealm to become the Sage of Six Paths. Her legacy Uzumaki Naruko is found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uzumaki Kombat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240007) by VFSNAKE. 



> This was not my idea all credit goes to VFSNAKE this story is practikly his but don't worry I got permission to wright this story.

Naruko ran to the hospital and found Kakashi waiting in one of the hallways of the hospital.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me train for the exams!" said Naruko hopefully at his Jounin sensei.

"I'm sorry, Naruko, but I am training Sasuke…he needs more help than you do since he's going against Gaara." Kakashi replied, not even looking up from his Icha Icha Paradise.

"But you saw what Neji did to Hinata! How am I supposed to defeat him?" said Naruko while not liking how his sensei was blowing her off.

"And you saw what Gaara did to Lee….Sasuke might get killed." Kakashi fired back with some sternness in his voice.

"And so will I if I don't get stronger. Can't you just give me a scroll to help me out or something?" Naruko pleaded since anything at this point would do.

"Look, Naruko, I can't train you because I don't have any time to do so….Sasuke has a better chance of winning against Gaara than you do against Neji. You can't control your Chakra, your Jutsu selection is limited to the academy Jutsu and a B-rank Kinjutsu, your Taijutsu sucks and your Genjutsu is non-existent. Sasuke has a variety of Katon Ninjutsu, the Sharingan, his clan Taijutsu and a few Genjutsu…..all of which I can help him with," said Kakashi while Naruko shook in anger.

"So that is it, huh…..?" Naruko whispered to her Jounin.

"You have no talent whatsoever and I can't have my reputation being sullied by you if you lose against Neji." Kakashi continued, still not even looking at Naruko.

Had he looked up, he would have seen the pure rage within Naruko's eyes. That was when Naruko finally snapped and her killing intent soared through the roof, making Kakashi look at Naruko. Needless to say, Naruko was mad….no, she was downright ENRAGED.

"So **that's** how you feel, huh Hatake?" Kakashi flinched at the way Naruko spat out his surname.

"Naruko, calm…" said Kakashi, but was met with surprising killer intent, and thought he saw a flash of crimson slit eyes instead of Naruto's blue ones.

" _Calm down_? Calm down! **Don't you dare tell _me_ to calm fucking down HATAKE!** After all I have done for this team you would cast me aside. Who was the one who saved your ass when you got captured by Zabuza? Not Sasuke, **_ME_!** Who was the one who defeated Haku-san? Not Sasuke, **_ME_!** Who was the one that stood against Orochimaru instead of the cowering like a little bitch for an Uchiha? Not Sasuke, **_ME_!** You can't even stick to **your own** goddamn motto you told us when we graduated from your test. Hell, Sakura should have been tied to that training post, and you know it! _'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.'_   You are worse than scum you hypocritical piece of shit!" said Naruko with Kakashi looking at him with surprise.

"Naruko, I…." Kakashi tried to explain, but Naruko wouldn't hear of it, and again the eyes of the blonde flashed red.

"Don't address me as if you know me _Hatake_ , from now on, you will only address me as Uzumaki, and nothing else in my presence!" said Naruko while Kakashi didn't like that one bit.

"I am your sensei Naruto. I will address you how I see fit!" said Kakashi, but Naruko wasn't done, and continued her speech.

"And another thing, you are NOT a teacher, Hell…I bet the closet pervert, Ebisu, can teach better than you, and he's one of the weakest Shinobi I've ever seen with his rank! What kind of sensei gives personal training to one of his students and leaves the rest to fend for themselves!? We could have died in the exam against Orochimaru because of **_your_** blatant ass kissing of the Uchiha, **you son of a bitch!** " said Naruto angrily.

"Naruko, that is _no_   way to talk to your sen…" Kakashi started as he _tried_   to reprimand his volatile student.

" _Sensei_? You have no right _**fucking**_ right to have that title! All I see is an Uchiha cock-sucker. You know _what_? I am done with this….I am _done_ with this team, you, _Whoreuno_ and the bitch ass Uchiha."

"Na…." said Kakashi again, but the killer intent the boy was generating spiked, and it would be quite impressive if things were differently.

"Go to hell Hatake! I will never talk to you again. I respected you _once_ , but now I see what I mean to you, and it's the same belief as the others. You fucking hypocrite of an asshole. Go ahead and go train your Uchiha fuck buddy! Know that when I _do_ beat Neji, your precious Sasuke is next, and I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life!" said Naruko before stalking off from the hospital while nurses and doctors parted the way in case she would try to lash out.

" **Stop** Naruko. I command it!" said Kakashi, being the dumb fuck, tried to stop Naruko, who grabbed his wrist and spun on her heel with a kunai in hand and sliced his Icha-Icha Paradise in half.

" _ **Never. EVER.**_ Put your goddamn hands on me again, Hatake, or I **WILL** kill you…even if you were my _Father's student_!" said Naruko snarled out her threat.

'She-She k-knows? _How_? The Sandaime swore to never tell her anything!' thought Hatake, as he was too stunned to even try, and stop Naruko while watching the girl storm out of the hospital and onto the streets of Konoha.

* * *

 (Konoha Streets)

'I **can't** _believe_ that hypocritical bastard!' Naruko thought as she walked down the street. When the villagers saw her they immediately started glaring at her.

However, they were surprised when she glared right back at them with some added killer intent. She even backhanded a grown man, who thought it would be very funny to trip the 'demon brat', and watch her fall. As soon as she did that the crowds parted for him to go through, not willing to agitate the 'demon brat' even more than she already was. Her own heightened hearing picked up their frantic whispering.

"Did you see that?"

"I told you she was a demon."

"Only a monster would attack a poor, defenseless man."

"We should have killed her when she was a baby!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Freak!"

Naruko was barely able to restrain herself from lashing out at the idiots she swore to protect.

'Hold it Naruko. They're just itching for an excuse to bitch to the Councils to have the old man punish you,' thought Naruko since it had happened in the past.

So with considerable effort, Naruko calmed down, _slightly_ , and merely glared back so they knew if they did anything first she'd see they lost a few limbs. She was frightened of the people at first, after the first attack on her life at the age of four, but after the entire situation was explained to her during the Mizuki incident well...let's face it people **SHE. WAS. Pissed!** I mean, who wouldn't be after finding out that the reason the entire civilian population and most Shinobi hated you because of something outside of your power. She got even madder when she found out that the one who did this to her, the Yondaime Hokage, was also her father, which was kept from her, and she had learned from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. What parent does this type of shit to their _own_ children? The Yondaime was an  idiot for putting so much faith in so many idiots. Naruko was also mad at the Sandaime Hokage for keeping this news from her, although nowhere near as mad at her Father, and kept this information from her for so long. The only real reason she _wasn't_ madder at the old man was because he executed all of the people who ever physically harmed her. However, he couldn't do anything about the people who abused her psychologically. The old man also didn't know that most of the teachers at the academy were messing with her grades 24/7. Or if he did was doing nothing about it out of fear of losing favor with the village in being their Hokage. Naruko himself had checked and if they hadn't messed with her grades, she would have finished at third place in the class, with the Uchiha, still, at first place (the teachers probably raised all of his grades, the bastards) and Shino Aburame at second place.

'I can't stand this place anymore, I want to leave and never look back.' thought Naruko, as she felt her rage building inside her head.

Unfortunately, Naruko was so angry that she failed to notice a group of Jounin talking to each other, and how the blonde being one of the contestants in the Chuunin Exam Finals. They felt the girl should be injured beyond repair, unable to not only make it to the Exam Finals, but being a Konoha Kunoichi all together, and decided to do the Hyuuga Clan a nice service in helping them out by removing the so called opposition from play. The group waited until Naruko headed for a more secluded location before striking the blonde and began beating her within an inch of her life like so many had done before in the past.

Not knowing a reptilian figure was watching the events before him unfold with anger and hunger in his eyes and he was _NOT_ Orochimaru.

"Filthy humans. To think the Raiden the Elder God favors you. Why he does I will never understand!" said the figure making the Shinobi around the bleeding Uzumaki to look around them to see no one was there.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" said the leader of the group before he cried out in pain when an invisible clawed hand went through his torso.

"Why do that human? When this is so much easier!" said the reptilian voice before the invisible creature bit into the Shinobi's neck and quickly slaughtered the other Shinobi before they could attack.

"M-Monster!" said one Shinobi seeing the creature become visible, but wished he had not, as the creature spit scalding hot water from his mouth, and shot it at the dying man.

"Fools. Now...what to do with you? Your scent seems...familiar? Tainted in a sense. No! Not tainted. _Locked away_! Yes! That's what I smell. But why is it familiar? Wait! Could it be her's...but I thought the child died shortly after birth? And that was ages ago before the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament Shao Khan and that vile sorcerer failed to secure Earthrealm in the name of Outerworld. Could this weak child be... _her_   progeny's long line of progeny? I must take her before the Queen and quickly given the nature of her wounds." said the lizard like creature picking up the unconscious bleeding boy before using the amulet given to him to traverse the realms.

* * *

 (With the Elder Gods)

"Elder Gods, I ask of you for permission to stop Seasurfent from taking the boy to the Demon Queen!" (That's Insanity she is greatly feared for the power she holds) said Raiden while he stood before his fellow Elder Gods and saw each of them looking back at him.

 _ **"No Raiden. You will not stop this. We forbid it,"**_ said one Elder God to Raiden's right.

"The girl is a threat to Earthrealm if she falls into the hands of Insanity. Surely you see that," said Raiden while the Elder Gods frowned at him.

 _ **"You set things in motion when you took the offspring of The Demon Queen**_  (They don't know who the father is as it was never revealed)  _ **away from her all those years ago. You brought her progeny to Earthrealm to be the final deterrent against the Emperor in a last resort should the conquest of Earthrealm be assured and instead that boy grew to become what the people now call in this time the Sage of Six Paths,"**_ said another Elder God behind Raiden.

"It was necessary! I couldn't risk The Demon Queen's offspring growing up to be stronger then his mother and lead a campaign against Earthrealm. We would have never survived had the child been raised by his mother! The same will happen with this girl holding the strongest of the Biju in her." said Raiden with the eyes of the Elder Gods glowing around him.

 _ **"We know about the girl's burden Raiden. Uzumaki Naruko is her descendant, born in Earthrealm with the blood of the Queen Insanity of the netherrealm running in her very veins, and therefore can traverse between the two realms without reprimand from ANY of us. However, The Demon Queen will most likely invade Earth Realm any way. If we allow you to go through with this, then all the restraints put in place to stop anyone from invading Earthrealm will be cast down, and nothing will stop the Queen from having her vengeance for what you did ages ago. That is our decision on this matter Raiden. Cross us on this matter and**_ _ **you**_ _ **will be stripped of your status as an Elder God before being cast down,"**_ said another Elder God in front of the Raiden.

Sighing in defeat, all Raiden could do was watch events play out, and hope his actions many years ago didn't come back to haunt him.

* * *

 (Netherrealm-Queen's Palace)

"Master Insanity, I bring something of importance before you, and requires your full attention on this matter," said Seaserpent, as he kneeled before the [Queen of Netherrealm](http://amelia216.deviantart.com/art/Insanity-for-Umizuke-Kombat-664510068), and holding the child out before the woman.

"A dying child? You bring this... childfrom Earthrealm before me? For _what_   reason Seaserpent?" said Insanity while seeing the blood from the girl staining his floor.

"He is no mere child my Queen. I have come across something of great importance in my travels into Earthrealm," said Reptile while the Queen did not look impressed.

" **Speak**! Tell me what you've learned that it would include bringing this child to me," said Insanity with his guards looking ready to strike down the lizard warrior should their Queen command it.

"This child...she is of your bloodline!" said Reptile with Insanity's eyes widening and was instantly upon him with a fist to the reptilian man's neck.

"You **lie**! I have had only _one_ child brought into the world and my son was proclaimed _dead_   shortly after breathing his first breath as Prince of the Netherrealm!" said Insanity with the pain of losing her child still hurting her to this day.

"I do not understand it either my Queen, but I _swear  _ to you this girl has a scent similar to your own, and it can only be possible if she were of your bloodline. She also has strange marking on her that could only be that of an Elder Gods though it reeks of death," said Seaserpent seeing Insanity look at the girl on the ground before nudging Naruko onto her back and removed the shirt to see the seal.

Insanity knew the marking on the girl, as they were the marking of an Elder God, who was connected to the death, and there was only _one_ Elder God connected with that. Of course the Elder God had fallen far, losing his title, and simply being a God of Death like Raiden had once been the God of Thunder.

This was Shinnok's power on the girl's seal.

" **Bring me my best healers now!** " said Insanity to a servant, who bowed quickly, and then rushed off to obey the command.

"I do not believe your son died shortly after his birth my Queen." said Seaserpent with the ruler of Netherrealm touched the girl gently, a sense of _something_ long since dead rise up, and grasp her heart in an iron grip.

"Then what happened to her? _Why_ is my legacy so _weak_?" said Insanity, as she used her power to gaze into the girl's mind, and see her memories

Only to become _**enraged**_ at what she was seeing. The beatings by mobs, the constant abuse suffered at the hands of those _maggots_ , followed by the lack, and sabotage of the girl's overall training. But what _really_ made Insanity's blood boil was this was leading back to a memory taking place mere _days_ after the child's birth to reveal a secret kept from the Queen of the Netherrealm.

* * *

 (Flashback-Days After Naruko's Birth)

"You must ensure the girl doesn't reach his full potential Sandaime Hokage. She has the blood of a **powerful** being running in her veins that could shatter the world you know and with the Kyuubi sealed inside of her now will make the risk all the _greater_ ," said Raiden in the Sandaime Hokage's office.

"Jiraiya came to me earlier about the Child of Prophecy the Toad Elders spoke of and I fear given the girl's heritage combined with this new information...Naruko's growth has to be crippled. I'll see to it. The news of her being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi will see to that when I make it public," said the Sandaime while Raiden nodded and looked at the girl.

"Make sure the girl is strong enough to defend your village, but nothing more then what is being asked of you, and make sure agents are in place to kill her should any of that kind of power manifest itself. The bloodline of the Queen must **_not_**   reach its apex in this realm and given what she now holds...I am tempted to strike the child down now if not for the Elder Gods forbidding it," said Raiden with his hand covered in lightning.

* * *

 

(End Flashback)

" **RAIDEN! HE TOOK MY SON FROM ME. CURSE YOU THUNDER GOD!** " yelled Insanity before she slashed a nearby pillar, cutting it in half.

"This girl is your legacy," said Seaserpent in shock while many of the Emperor's Generals and servants looked on with horror at what befell their leader.

"This complex seal is empowered by none other than Shinnok himself. Prepare a room for the child and tend to his injuries _immediately_. Know that if she dies, you will beg for the Elder Gods to save you." said Insanity with the healers arriving and armed guards assisting in taking the girl to an assigned room to help Naruko recover.

"I saved the girl from being beaten by the people in her village my Queen. They were speaking of her partaking in some kind of tournament called 'the Chuunin Exams' and how they were going to make sure she didn't compete," said Seaserpent with Insanity's eyes narrowing and the fire from them creating smoke from the intensity.

"You have done me a great service Seaserpent. Name your reward and I will grant it if such a wish is within my power to grant," said Insanity seeing Seaserpent bow before her.

"I can ask for nothing from you my Queen, but if it were possible...I would like to help train the girl, and see her development grow," said Seaserpent with Insanity nodding in agreement.

"Done! Now leave my sight. I must think on what to do regarding my legacy," said Insanity seeing Reptile bow and leave the Queen's throne room while the woman's mind was going through what she knew of the girl's own memories.

And the creature she held.

* * *

 

(Sometime Later)

Naruko stirred awake, as she felt consciousness reach her, and saw she was in some strange place that was quite dreary in a horror movie kind of fashion. Her vision was blurry at first, but Naruko could see, and feel the dark energies of this place she was in. Surprisingly enough, the blonde didn't feel afraid of such things, but rather was comfortable in them like it was natural, and wished to embrace more of what was making it happen. Wincing slightly, Naruko noticed her hand above the bed sheet was bandaged, and frowned since she had always healed fast.

Ever since the Forest of Death and the fight with Orochimaru her whole body felt...out of sync. At least it did until now and her body felt better. Far better actually. She hadn't felt like this since... _ever_!

"Are you okay, young one?" She heard a smooth yet soft voice above her ask.

"Yea, I think so mis- wow you're beautiful." Naruko exclaimed as she saw the woman she walked into.

The woman stood at 5'3" and was rather well endowed. She had a black cat suit and a crown on her head that added to her beauty, her eyes were crimson red, but somehow made her all the more beautiful. 

"Obviously," said Insanity with a smirk knowing her form was desirable by many.

"I'm sorry if I stated the obvious, but I've never seen anyone like you before, or even this very place I'm in now," said Naruko while getting up looked up at the woman now with a questioning look.

"One of my agents found you being attacked and brought you here to be healed," said the Queen of the Netherrealm while a handsome male servant wearing clothes that would have made many woman look upon him with lust enter with clothing for Naruko to wear before he left the room.

"Oh! Thank you. Um...where am I exactly?" said Naruko while getting dressed behind a portable screen in black combat boots, black pants with a red sash, and a back te-shirt .

"We are in the the Netherrealm. Follow me," answered the woman before leaving the room, never once stopping, as she continued through the palace, and Naruto right behind her.

"Say what now?" Naruko frantically yelped, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and saw Insanity turn to face him.

"You see, there are more dimensions out there. One being Earthrealm. _Your_ world." said the Emperor while hating the fact the girl was born in Earthrealm.

"Earthrealm?" said Naruto still not understanding.

"Yes. There is Earthrealm, Hell, the Netherrealm, Heaven, Limbo, Edenia, Outworld, and then there are the hundreds of different worlds." said Insanity before walking into the throne room where soldiers and servants of all ranks bowed to the two of them.

"So you're telling me that there are like a thousand different worlds out there and right now I'm in one of those worlds?" Naruko asked, her mind had just been completely blown, and rightfully so given this information.

"Yes. My agent Seaserpent, who saved you from the attack told me you are competing in a tournament of sorts, and I wish to help you win. How about I train you for these 'Chuunin Exams' Seaserpent told me about?" said Insanity while Naruko was excited by the offer.

"And what could you teach me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto was startled however, as the woman simply disappeared from right in front of him like he was a ghost. The girl started to look around, trying to spot the woman before she felt hands on her shoulders, and was startled to see the woman standing right behind her with a smirk on her face.

"For one, I can teach you how to do that!" said Insanity knowing the girl would need a visual aid based teacher to learn.

"TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME!" Naruko yelled/chanted as she looked at the woman with stars in her eyes.

"HA! HA! HA! Very well then. Follow me." The Queen commanded while laughing, as she turned around, and walked towards the inner sanctum of her home with Naruko soon rushing after her before a portal of sorts opened with the two walking through it.

When Naruko surfaced on the other side of the portal, she immediately took in her new surroundings, and was shocked at the sight of it. He was standing in a arena possibly twice if not three _times_ the size of the one Konoha had, it was filled with violent looking areas meant to cause intense physical pain, and suffering to all who dared set foot in it. This place had large creatures chained down, watched over by their trainers, and other kinds of beings now entering the arena that didn't look fully human. She then saw the beautiful woman motioning her over, as she walked towards the massing army of what seemed like warriors from Naruko guessing were under this woman's command, and wondered just what she had gotten herself into here.

"Where in the world are we?" Naruko questioned.

"We are in my arena! Here is where only the best warriors of Netherrealm fight, die, and if they are strong enough...live to fight again. We are going to be here for a while to get you into shape for your tournament." said the regal woman with a smirk on her face.

"Really?" Naruko asked with the Queen nodding.

"Given your current health, lack of proper training, and teacher to fix the damage done to you this will take exactly one year," said the queen in front of the girl.

"WHAT! But the Chuunin Exam Finals are in one month, not one YEAR!" Naruko now screamed towards the woman, who just laughed, and acted like it was nothing.

"Fret not child. That's the greatness of Netherrealm, as that one year here is equal to month in Earthrealm, and you will return in that time to compete in your tournament." said Insanity after laughing at Naruko's response.

"So basically, I can get a whole year's' worth of training done in place of one Month I would spend back home?" Naruko asked with her mouth wide open in amazement.

"Yes," said Insanity seeing the girl's eyes light up.

"Fucking awesome." She said with a small devilish smirk while Insanity smirked and laughed at his response.

'Reminds me of myself when I was at that childish age,' thought Insanity seeing a lot of herself in the Girl.

'Look out Konoha, you wanted a demon, well you're going to get one, and she's not going to be the nice anymore!' thought Naruko knowing her chance of winning against Neji just went up in her favor.

"Happy to see that you're in such a good mood." said the Queen with a small chuckle.

"Considering who I'm going to unleash my new found power on when this is over? Hell yeah I'm in a good mood," said Naruko with Shao Khan smirking.

Good. That seal on you was having problems working earlier, as a fresh yet crude seal was placed over it, and had to be removed. Whatever energy you had before that has been returned, and can now fight with all the power you possess," said the Queen with the girl looking shocked that she knew about the Biju and that _another_ seal was on her.

'So that was what that gay snake did,' thought Naruko while putting a hand where the seal her Father placed on her now revealed itself from her touch.

"Now, onto busi-" said Insanity, but was caught off by the girl.

"Wait!" said Naruto quickly.

"What?" said Insanity with what little patience thinning.

"You never told me your name ma'am," said Naruto curiously.

An evil gleam appeared in the woman's eye as Naruko asked this question. She then started chuckling but, before long, it turned into full blown maniacal laughter. Managing to look scary as hell, as well as scaring the shit out of Naruko all at the same time. The woman finally calmed down before looking at Naruto with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"I didn't tell you, huh? Well, listen well child because I will be only saying this once." The woman remarked before clearing her throat.

"I AM THE DEFYER OF THE ELDER GODS! THE SLAYER OF THE DRAGON KING ONAGA! THE GREATEST RULER TO HAVE EVER LIVED! I AM THE EMPEROR OF NETHERREALM! I AM SInsanity THE KONQUEROR, AND I AM ABOVE ALL THINGS...YOUR FOREMOTHER!" yelled Insanity

'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?' thought Naruko nervously and yet was excited all the same before the last part reached her mind.

And abruptly fainted.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

 (Konoha-1 Month/Year Later-Chuunin Exam Stadium)

It was a bright day in the Leaf village. The sun's rays were falling upon the village, creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods, while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as Shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chuunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from his seat in the Kage booth, Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout.

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve' which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie Nine' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all of the Genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chuunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams, it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the Jounin sensei's of the teams, minus one, each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride.

On the arena floor seven figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Six of those figures were the Genin who were about to compete in their matches; Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku No Kankuro, with the last member being the Jounin proctoring this match. The proctor, Shiranui Genma, had dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard Jounin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his Jounin flak jacket over it.

Sarutobi frowned as he saw that they were missing three ninja, Kinuta Dosu, Uchiha Sasuke and... Uzumaki Naruko. He knew that Dosu was dead, his corpse having been found by his ANBU just last night, and Uchiha Sasuke was with Kakashi so it was a given that he would either make it at the late minute or turn up late. However, that Naruko was not standing down there was worrying. He knew the blond would never miss a chance like this. Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to her.

"Sir there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, but we have a few squads searching for him," said a Jounin before he leaned over to whisper into his Kage's ear.

"I see," said the Sandaime simply.

"Sir...do you think its possible Orochimaru may have already gotten to the boy?" questioned the man.

The Sandaime didn't let his subordinate know what he was thinking; with several decades of ninja experience he had learned the art of keeping his face emotionless. However, the thought that Orochimaru may already have gotten his hands on Sasuke was worrying. The boy had been with Kakashi, and while Sarutobi planned on having words with how the man had taken up favoritism with his squad, the Sharingan toting Jounin was still one of his best Shinobi. Before he could reply to the Jounin's words however, he caught sight of a pair of white and blue robes out of the corner of his eye. Upon seeing them he turned to greet the arriving Kazekage.

"Kazekage-dono, you must be tired from the long journey," he greeted cordially.

"Not at all," the man replied in his calm manner as he sat down.

"Though it's a good thing the exams were held here this time. While you are still young the trip may have been too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps it's time you choose a Fifth Hokage?" said the Kazekage while Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh, and waved the man's comments off.

"Please don't treat me like an old man. The fire in me still burns as strongly as it did twenty years ago. I've still got a few more years left before needing to find a successor," said the Sandaime before looking at the contestants below.

"It seems we have two missing." Said the Kazekage upon taking his seat, eyes roving over to the field, and the Sandaime nodded gravely.

Standing up Sarutobi gave his announcement "Thank you for coming! I would like to welcome you all to Konoha's Chuunin Exam! Finals. We will now begin the main tournament between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries!"

The crowd began to cheer as the Hokage finished his announcement. Sarutobi nodded towards Genma who turned to look at the contestants.

"I'm the proctor of the finals my name is Shiranui Genma. So you all know who you are facing correct" everyone nodded take a look. "This is the line-up for the main matches," said Shiranui Genma held up a sheet of paper with the matches shown on it.

'Great a change up with me fighting a girl. Joy is me,' thought Shikamaru sarcastically since he didn't want to fight girls.

"As you can see there will be five matches in the first round. Now while the arena is different, the same rules from the preliminaries apply. Any questions?" said Genma looking at the current contestants

Nobody spoke as Genma now began the exams

"Will Uzumaki Naruko and Hyuuga Neji please step forward? All other contestants go to the fighter's booth."

(Konoha Stadium Stands)

"Sasuke-kun is not here….neither is Naruko either." Ino said, as she sat by her best friend turned enemy.

"Who cares, it's not like she's even going to be able to beat Neji. Now _he_ is a genius, just like Sasuke-kun." Sakura sneered.

"But Sakura...that's your own teammate! At least have _some_ kind of faith in her." said Ino, slightly put off by how casually Sakura just brushed off Naruko, and hoping Neji would hurt the fellow blonde.

"The day I have faith in that baka is the day hell freezes over," said Sakura simply.

(Konoha Stadium Stands-Jounin Side)

Yugao, Hayate, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Asuma sat within the crowd as they watched the proceedings. Kakashi was late with his student though no one really cared for either one after hearing how the Jounin blew Naruko off to train the Uchiha personally.

"This fight is going to be fun!" Anko said spoke with glee.

Kurenai looked at her best friend and smiled, "Yes, I agree."

Hayate coughed and spoke, "So who do you think is going to win this fight?"

This got everyone's attention "More than likely it's going to be the Hyuuga I'm afraid. Its a shame because I know the Uzumaki gaki is looking to avenge the Hyuuga Heiress after what happened in the Prelims." Yugao replied.

"Well, you never know. Uzumaki Naruko is known for surprises, she just might pull off an upset, and throwing everyone for a loop," Asuma spoke since Naruko had a history doing that.

"Let's all see. Shall we?" Hana interjected wanting to see the fight.

(Arena Floor)

"Hmph, looks like the loser decided not to show up after all! Not like it would have made a difference any, she was fated to lose today, and the day after that." sneered Neji while thinking his victory would only bring down Hinata further.

He was silenced however, as he heard a strange sound behind him, and turned to see what it was with wide eyes along with everyone else. They saw a large, circular, _Crimson_  portal open, and shadow of the figure coming from it being revealed to the light.

"So, you decided to show up after all, huh, lose-" said Neji stopped talking however as he took in the appearance of the person walking towards him and Genma.

'Is-is that...[ _Uzumaki_ _Naruko_](http://amelia216.deviantart.com/art/NightShade-Naruko-for-Umizuke-Kombat-664510847)?' thought the Jounin proctor while wondering if he needed to have his eyes checked or if he was in the twilight zone.

Gone was the 4'3", orange loving knucklehead of a ninja. What stood in his place was a whole new warrior altogether. This girl, no, woman stood at an impressive 5'7", his spiky blonde hair was now down to his shoulders and held in the back by a ponytail. He had gone from scrawny to shapely, she had cirves damn near everywhere. It was really visible since she was in a cat suit. She had her Konoha headband loosely hanging around her neck. They only knew it _was_ Naruto due to the whisker marks on her cheeks being thicker than usual, her blue eyes were now crimson red.

The crowd and more specifically everyone from Konoha was stunned silent at his new appearance. The only reason that they were able to identify this new person as Naruto Uzumaki was because of the blonde spiky hair and the 3 whisker marks she had on each cheek.

The stadium was completely silent for one moment.

Then it irrupted into sound with a few simple words they spoke and thought next.

"WHAT...THE... _ **FUCK?**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I am referring Naruko as NightShade in this chapter characters will sometimes refer to NightShade as naruko as that is what they know her by.

The stadium erupted into frantic chatter as everyone was trying to find out what happened to the 'demon brat'.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK**_?"

"I thought she was supposed to be some scrawny looking idiot wearing 'kill me' orange?!" said one person in the stands

"Oh my Kami, she's so sexy!" said one man not from Konoha.

"What the hell happened to the brat?" said one Leaf Shinobi of Chuunin rank

"Do you think it was the fox?" said a civilian whispering to another.

This seemed to be the collective thoughts of all within the stadium.

'Wow! This kid went from loudmouthed squirt to a _hot_   babe in less than one month. I hope she's still single!' Where the thoughts of the majority of the male population.

(Stands)

" _That's_ Naruko?" Ino asked/shouted, as she saw the new, and _very_ _much_ improved version of the blonde knucklehead.

Sakura was staring too.

Shikamaru eyes were wide but he managed but he still had that bored look on his face.

"Troublesome," he said out loud knowing NightShade's face was in the dictionary when it came to the term.

"Maybe she can help me prove my existence," thought Gaara had on a slight sadistic smile as he stared at the blonde.

Shino was wondering what had happened to the girl that made her change so drastically in such a short time. He was also starting to wonder how she was able to do that thing when he entered the arena.

(Arena Floor)

"N-Naruko Uzumaki?" Genma stuttered/asked, just as surprised as everyone else.

Naruko nodded towards Genma "Yes but I go by NightShade now." with a silky smooth voice as she turned her attention on a still stunned Neji.

 

"Hn, so the dead last finally decided to show up." Neji snidely remarked, finally getting out of his shock.

* * *

 

(I will now be referring to naruko as NightShade)

* * *

 

"Don't you know that no matter what you do or however you look, you will still lose? Because fate has decreed that I shall be winning today!"

NightShade simply stared at him as if he were a bug, which in NightShade's eyes he was.

"Now the match between Neji Hyuuga and Naru- Sorry I mean NightShade Uzumaki will begin." Genma said smirking.

Genma then decided to get the _hell_ out of there because he had a feeling that this was going to be a rough one. The other contestants all filed out of the arena and went up to the fighters' box.

Up in the stands two Chuunin, Kotetsu and Uzumo, both sat and watched the match.

"The kid's come far," Izumo said simply.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, " _but_   is the kid strong enough to fight the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan?"

In the arena Neji faced Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Give up now," he said, "there is no way that you can defy fate." When Neji didn't receive a reply he scowled at NightShade.

"Are you listening to me?" said Neji with NightShade simply stayed silent, watching Neji like a predator stalks its prey.

While his mind was going back to when she was training with Insanity and the power she wielded to bring his legacy to this point along with the truth of his heritage. A heritage that was centuries if not a millennia in the making that was denied thanks to a fearful God seeking to usurp evil and his progeny.

(Flashback-Nether Realm Arena)

"Again!" said Insanity seeing her daughter's long lined descendant brutally fighting a small army of Tarkatan demons and doing impressively well.

The girl had gone on a much more nutritional diet after a combination of Insanity's own power fused Kyuubi with NightShade, which wasn't the most _pleasant_ thing given the memories of the fox, and growing of NightShade's body structure growing. The had been a very _painful_ ordeal, which was saying something given NightShade's past experience with pain, and could not hold back the screams that came from her mouth. When it was over, NightShade was bedridden for a week, the means to use her body were basically reset, and the next "Month" in the Netherrealm was spent relearning how to use it. Though if there was one thing an Uzumaki with the ancient bloodline of the Demon Queen Insanity had going for her, it was being a quick learner, and in Netherrealm...it was a necessity.

When NightShade was told how the Elder God Raiden had set things in motion for the abuse suffered at the hands of the village with the Sandaime Hokage and to stunt her growth simply due to the fear of some kind of prophecy...well the girl was _pissed_ off. I mean super pissed off that several soldiers were on the receiving end of NightShade's wrath. Insanity further explained how the rules of the Elder Gods allowed NightShade to travel back and forth from the Netherrealm to Earthrealm without their interference. So the blonde could visit anytime and even seek Insanity's advise on matters since she was still young. If the Elder Gods tried anything, it would cause the laws they set in place to shatter and allow the Queen of Netherrealm the right to invade Earthrealm if not demand a restart of the Mortal Kombat Tournaments to decide the fate of all the realms.

The end result of NightShade training had allowed the girl to gain a great deal of flexibility and strength to her body leading to his one year of training in Outworld, which made many of the male servants blush, and look at her with lust. A fact Insanity would mention from time to time in front of NightShade and the Uzumaki took with a sense of pride in making the male gender weak in the knees. Though while strength and flexibility was a given with all the training, Naruto also developed inhuman agility, which she acquired in combination of Insanity's painful teaching methods for her to dodge, and Kyuubi's fox like agility to outmaneuver others in a pinch.

"Anyone else for me to take down mother?" said NightShade with Insanity smirking and snapped her fingers from her position on the throne.

"Goro! Kintaro! Sheeva!" called Insanity with the trio of Shokan now ready to fight the Uzumaki.

"I had to ask," said NightShade before the Shokan attacked her and with the intent to kill.

(End Flashback)

Neji just smirked, thinking his opponent was afraid, and activated his Byakugan.

"Don't feel like talking? Fine, let's get this beating started." He said smirking.

"Watch closely Hanabi." Hiashi Hyuuga, the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan, said to his youngest daughter.

"Why?" said Hanabi while staring at this beauty of a Shinobi facing her cousin.

"There is no other Hyuuga who has blood thicker than Neji's. He is a true Hyuuga prodigy," said Hiashi though even he felt some form of fear at this.

The young girl simply nodded showing that she was listening. She watched wanting to see if the boy really could fight.

In the arena, Neji charged at NightShade, who just stood there, and seemed unafraid of being hit by the infamous Taijutsu of the Hyuuga Clan. Just as Neji was about to strike him, she moved skillfully to the left and, at a speed even Neji couldn't track with his Byakugan Eyes, and tossed the Hyuuga away from him. Neji rolled about ten feet away from Naruto before stopping and quickly getting to his feet in shock.

'What the hell was that?' Thought Neji, as he nursed the right side of his face. 'She wasn't anywhere near that strong or fast when she fought the Inuzuka. One month of training shouldn't have given her this much power.'

'Whoa!' Where the collective thoughts of everyone who knew NightShade and knew that she wasn't anywhere near this strong a month ago.

"Hm, so it seems you've gotten a little bit better since your last fight. Doesn't matter since you'll still lose to me like my useless cousin did in the Chuunin Exam Prelims!" taunted the Hyuuga, as he was now cautiously stepped towards Uzumaki, and saw him being unaffected by the comment. "But it still doesn't mean a damned thing!"

Neji charged at NightShade and unleashed a barrage of Juken strikes. He became frustrated as Naruto simply dodged and deflected all of his strikes.

"Holy shit, this is the kid that used to go around wearing an orange jumpsuit shouting about how she would be Hokage one day?" Izumo said in amazement.

"She just might be able to do it!" Kotetsu chimed in.

In the stands Hanabi was currently staring at Naruto. She had been taught that power was everything and that was currently showing.

"GODDAMNIT STAND STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!" yelled out a furious Neji while Naruto simply laughed at the Hyuuga as she continuously danced around the Juken strikes.

Neji had a small moment of triumph as he finally managed to nail NightShade in her left arm. However, triumph was replaced with pain as NightShade used that exact same arm to punch Neji across his face sending him flying back a good fifteen feet.

The stadium was once again shocked as they saw the supposed 'dead last loser' strike the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Really Neji? Is this the best you have to offer? How…..disappointing." NightShade finally spoke, she taunted the Hyuuga with a smirk and she saw Neji go red in the face upon hearing him comment.

"Disappointing? Disappointing! DISAPPOINTING! I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT!" yelled the enraged Hyuuga as he slipped into a new stance that had many of the Hyuuga clan members in the crowd gasping in shock. "You're within my field of deviation."

With that, he charged straight at NightShade. Had he had a clear head instead of an anger driven one, he would have noticed that NightShade didn't move at all and instead, let Neji get within striking range.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" stated Neji as he started using his clan's prized skill to close all of NightShade's chakra points.

Had he paid attention he would have noticed that NightShade never even flinched when Neji started his assault, nor did she move an inch from his spot.

"What the hell has NightShade been up to this past month?" asked a gob smacked Kiba.

'That's what I want to know too,' thought Sakura while her anger at the blonde being this strong only infuriated her further since she felt Sasuke should be the one with this power and not the her fighting Neji.

"She's taking all of those Juken strikes as if they're nothing! Hey Hinata, can you check and see if Neji is even closing any of NightShade's chakra points?" said Kiba knowing his own teammate could see what was going on.

"H-Hai!" muttered the shy Hyuuga heiress as she activated her Byakugan before gasping.

"What? What do you see?" said Ino seeing Hinata staring intently at NightShade.

"A-a-amazi-n-ng, Neji-nii-san's Chakra hasn't even scratched any of Naruko's chakra points!" She said, much to the amazement and disbelief of all of those around her.

"Bullshit!" sneered Sakura at Hinata.

"What?" said Ino surprised by Sakura continued putting down of NightShade in this fight.

"Your Byakugan must have a defect in it. There is absolutely no way in hell that that baka is withstanding all of those hits. She must be cheating somehow, stupid Naru-Baka!" said Sakura while Hinata ignored the dumb fan girl.

(Back to the Fight)

"Wha-what the hell?" Huffed a tired Neji as he finished his assault. "Why haven't any of your chakra points closed?"

"Is that it? "Because honestly, That. Was. _absolutely_. PATHETIC!" Asked a bored a NightShade as she stared at Neji looking at her at shock at first before anger replaced it.

'This isn't possible. She should be weak! Pathetic. A commoner in his truest form. So how is it possible she's doing this?' thought Neji simply gritted his teeth as this commoner actually had the audacity to mock him. A member of the strongest clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga Clan.

"Since you're beginning to bore me," began NightShade with a sigh, she immediately put Neji on his guard, "I guess I'll go on the offensive now instead of defensive."

Neji didn't have any time to react as NightShade suddenly vanished from the spot she was in and appeared directly in front of her. He was knocked up in the air as NightShade hit him with an uppercut. Before he could fly away however, NightShade quickly grabbed him by the ankle, turned around, and slammed Neji face first into the ground so hard the ground created spider web cracks. This caused many within the crowd to cringe at the impact from the sound and the violent vibrations. She then lifted Neji up by the back of his head and started repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Many of the viewers started cringing after every hit, hell, a few threw up. The impact of each hit echoed across stadium. You could literally hear Neji's ribs cracking and breaking.

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

Finally, after the thirtieth punch to the sternum, NightShade threw Neji High up in the air, and everyone saw the nearly broken body of his enemy. As he was coming down, NightShade grew wings (red and bat-like) as she, with great speed, flew up in the air and his Neji on his back, sending him crashing into the ground, causing him to cough up copious amounts of blood.

(Kage Booth)

"That was a rather...brutal… Genin you have their Hokage-dono. I must say her ruthless fighting ability rivals that of Gaara!" commented the 'Kazekage', after pausing to find the suitable word for what he just witnessed.

'Since when the hell was the Kyuubi child this powerful? I just might have to dispose of her before he becomes a thorn in my side,' thought Orochimaru while seeing the brutality the Kyuubi Jinchuriki unleashed on the Hyuuga boy.

"Uh…yeah…well, she's not usually like that at all." said a dumbfounded Sarutobi.

'I feared as much. Something has happened in the last Month. Did Jiraiya train him? Or was it something I did to the Yondaime's Seal?' thought Orochimaru while watching the one sided fight unfold.

'Why has Naruto-kun changed so much? What has happened to you this past Month my girl?' thought the Sandaime while seeing NightShade running Neji over with her power.

(Stands)

"BLARGH!" puked Choji, after witnessing one of the most gruesome displays of brutality he has ever seen.

Shikamaru simply stood there with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

No one could really tell if Shino was disturbed or not, however if you looked real close, you could see sweat dripping down his forehead.

The rest of the Genin (except Hinata who was still unconscious) were stunned into total silence.

"My god!" Asuma's words pretty much wrapped up what all of the Jounin and Chuunin were thinking.

Well, except for one...

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" yelled an extremely aroused Anko with hearts in her eyes as she gazed upon NightShade and all of the blood he had spilled.

That was one of the most sadistic and bloody things Anko had seen in a long time. And Anko absolutely LOVED bloody and sadistic things. Right now, Anko's list of men and woman she had an eye on in Konoha had been narrowed down to one person, and she was currently at the top of the list while competing in the arena below.

"N-n-neji-aniki?" Mumbled a frightened, teary eyed Hanabi. She had just seen someone she viewed as an older brother beaten to a bloody pulp.

And the fact she's only ten years old means someone's traumatized for life.

"No." whispered Hiashi, as he watched his brothers' son, his nephew, try to stand up while still coughing up blood.

(Arena Floor)

'Holy shit!' thought Genma, trying to decide whether or not to stop the match right now before NightShade flat out killed Neji.

He couldn't, however, as the Hyuuga was still conscious, and had finally stood up.

"You should quit now, Hyuuga. Before your injuries worsen." stated NightShade, as he looked at Neji's broken, but still determined form standing twenty feet away from her, and could see the boy was trying not to wobble.

"N-n-no ch-chance in H-Hell dead last! I'm not going t-to just q-q-quit because of _'cough'_ _'cough'_ of a few shattered ribs. It is m-my f-f-fate to win this f-fight." Neji weakly, as he was coughing up blood, and he slide into a Juken stance.

This gained him some respect in the eyes of many people, including NightShade though it was a small increase.

"While I commend you on your resolve, which I do not give lightly, I have things to do, and a certain Uchiha to demolish. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to end this right now." said the Uzumaki as she flipped through a few hand seals.

Hand signs a majority of the Konoha Shinobi population recognized.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" Naruto said as he blew out a beach ball sized fireball towards Neji.

There came cries of panic from several members of the crowd as they the fireball get closer and closer to Neji's still form. They were calmed however as Neji finally started moving.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" cried out Neji, as he spun in a circle and a large dome of chakra sprouted around him, deflecting the fireball at the last second, and sending it towards the sky where it dissipated the farther it got.

Many of the members of the crowd were shocked to see that Neji still had enough energy left to pull off Jutsu. The ones who were mainly surprised were the members of the Hyuuga Clan. How often do you witness a member of the cadet branch pull of a main branch technique? So yes, they were very surprised, none more so then Hiashi.

'Neji, you have come along so far without help from anyone, especially me. What kind of Uncle am I when I can't even help out my own nephew?' thought the Hyuuga patriarch sadly as he looked at the only child of his deceased brother.

"Impressive Neji. You truly are indeed a prodigy worthy of mentioning in regards to the Hyuuga Clan. _However_ , like I stated earlier, I have to finish this quick so that I can reserve my energy, and fight someone else a lot stronger than you." applauded NightShade with nothing but honesty in her voice, shocking many within the crowd, and wondered who it was that had more strength then Neji.

As she finished saying this, the foreign red energy surrounded NightShade's body as she rushed towards Neji and shoulder rammed him. This knocked the Hyuuga down to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

"Winner of the first match: Uzumaki Naru-NightShade!" Genma yelled while still finding it hard to believe this kid walking away from the fight was Uzumaki NightShade.

The crowd was dead silent. Deathly silent. They were stunned! Shocked in disbelief!

As the medic-Nin came out to retrieve Neji, they were shocked as they saw NightShade pick him up, and carried him over to the stretcher were the medics then took him towards the medical room. This act of selflessness snapped the crowd out of their stupor, as she slowly received a _very reluctant_ applause from those born in Konoha, those that hated him of course before it burst into a thunderous roar of clapping, and finally the cheering from the people in the stadium overall.

"She actually won," Ino gasped.

Sakura was completely silent, as she was trying to decipher the fact that the dead last had just beaten last year's rookie of the year, and advancing to the next round. It was simply impossible in her mind that this happened. It _shouldn't_ have happened!

'That did not just happen. There's no way Naruto is this strong! It has to be a Genjutsu. Yeah that's it a Genjutsu made by the dumb baka!' thought Sakura while seeing this new and most _definitely_ improved Naruto walk to the fighter's box.

Kiba smirked. He was really glad that NightShade beat Neji. Now he didn't fell as humiliated that he had lost to NightShade before. Weird huh?

"What do you think?" Kotetsu asked his companion.

"I think that Neji at least deserves a promotion for being able to stand and fight taking such a brutal beating. As for Naruto, we might as well just hand her her Chuunin vest now." Izumo answered.

"Chuunin? Ha! This kid just fucking dominated a fight against a prodigy from Konoha's strongest clan, add that to the fact that she graduated as the dead last and has only been a Genin for a year? Shit, they might as well give this kid her Jounin vest right now!" said Asuma, who was listening in on their conversation, and knew this kid was _waaay_ beyond the rank of Chuunin.

The two nodded to each other they had to admit that even though NightShade had only done a few things that they were all in fact rather impressive. They decided then that NightShade would be one of the ones who would be promoted to Chuunin. Now they couldn't wait to see what this kid could to during the Jounin exam now that was something that they were really looking forward to.

With the Hyuuga's, Hanabi was practically shedding tears of joy now that her 'Aniki' wasn't going to die or be beat senseless anymore. The Hyuuga council was thinking something along lines of trying to get NightShade married into the clan so that they could obtain that powerful red aura and were trying to think of a way to marry her off to a Hyuuga main branch male. Hiashi however, knew what they were thinking, and he didn't like it. Right now he was hoping that he could find a way to get rid of those old farts so he could finally control the clan the way he wanted it. That meant NO CAGED BIRD SEAL! So he could finally get close to his only nephew.

NightShade walked up to the fighters' box and was instantly beseeched by the others looking at him in awe, fear, and in some male's cases... _lust_.

"Naruto, how the hell did you get so strong?" Shikamaru asked.

"First it's NightShade. And the answer to your Shikamaru is... NONE OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN BUSINESS! " NightShade yelled before laughing, as they all fell down out of surprise from the outburst after they leaned forward to hear her, and saw them sweat drop.

"Troublesome blonde." muttered Shikamaru, as he got up off the floor, and rubbed his forehead.

"Heheh, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't troublesome Shikamaru." chuckled NightShade while the next match was about to begin.

It was time for Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara to fight.

Problem was...Uchiha Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen or found.

"I guess I have no choice, but to disqualify Sasuke for not showing up," said the Hokage while looking over where NightShade was standing and her appearance was making the old Kage nervous.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps you should wait, and _postpone_ the match until later. The people did come to see the boy and my son compete in this expected battle of the titans that are our best Genin of our respected Shinobi villages," said the Kazekage with the Sandaime narrowing his eyes at him before giving it some thought.

"Very well. It would be in the spirit of competition these two would face off and to help further our good relations I'm willing to postpone the match," said the Sandaime before he gave the order while NightShade and Gaara frowned in displeasure when hearing Genma make the announcement.

"If I had been one second late, they would have called for my instant disqualification, and a whole bunch of other sanctions against me," said NightShade more to herself than anyone else.

"Why you?" said Temari with NightShade looking at her now.

"Because I am a Jinchuriki. Just like him," said NightShade pointing at Gaara.

"Which one?" said Gaara before Temari could speak.

"Kyuubi," said NightShade simply with Gaara's eyes widening and no doubt Shukaku was in his head telling him to stay the Hell away from her.

"I see now. That explains the whispers I've heard the people make about you and why they were hoping you'd lose at the Hyuuga's hands," said Temari seeing NightShade let out a chuckle.

"I'm not surprised. Unlike your brother, the Leaf village didn't want a weapon with the power to fight them if they wanted to vent their anger, and had no problem making my life miserable from day one," said NightShade while Genma called for Kankuro and Shino to come down to fight.

"I forfeit!" said Kankuro knowing that he risked fighting Shino now would cause the plan for the invasion to go up in smoke.

"Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down to the arena floor. Your match starts now," said Genma with Temari heading down quickly and waiting for her opponent to appear.

"Troublesome. First Naruto's change in appearance and now this. I'm going to forfeit," said Shikamaru before he was lifted from his position and thrown out of the fighter's box to the arena floor below.

_CRASH!_

"You can thank me later!" said NightShade with Shikamaru grumbling while picking himself off the ground.

"Damn blonde. Damn troublesome blonde haired people. First Ino being my teammate, then NightShade doing this, and now the one from Suna is my opponent in the exams. I swear Kami loves blonde haired people over me," said Shikamaru while getting off the ground and saw Temari was ready for a fight.

"Just for that, I'm going to beat the laziness right out of you." said Temari.

"Fight!" said Genma with Temari moving quickly to finish this in at least one move.

"Oh holy crap!" said Shikamaru, as he underestimated Temari's speed, and barely dodge the hit from her iron fan.

"Stand your ground and fight coward!" said Temari, as she kept using her iron fan like a blunt object, and Shikamaru was running away while having flashback of seeing his Father doing the same thing when Mom was in one of her... _moods_.

'So this is what he goes through all the time. I have a newly found level of respect for you dad,' thought Shikamaru before he tripped on a rock and looked back to see Temari leap in the air with her iron fan coming down on him.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Temari with Shikamaru seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"With my last breath I just want to say...troublesome," said Shikamaru seeing the blunt object get closer to his skull.

_SMASH!_

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari!" said Genma, who winced at seeing Shikamaru twitching from taking the blow to the skull, and was surprised the girl's weapon didn't have an imprint of the Nara's face on it.

And yet the boy was _somehow_ alive. Unconscious, but still alive.

"Flawless victory!" said NightShade with a grin on his face.

"Ya no shit. Um...will Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come down to the field. Its time for your match to begin," said Genma while Shikamaru was carted away while Temari went up to the fighter's box.

 

Meanwhile, the match below was like history repeating itself once again, as Gaara had appeared on the arena floor, and Uchiha Sasuke had not. This did not sit well with the future clients and Daimyos watching things unfold from their position in the stands. Some people were booing the Uchiha for not showing while many Konoha born people grew concerned something might have happened to the boy and other suspecting Naruto had a hand in it. Not that Naruto cared since he would kill the Uchiha in these exams and stick it to Konoha in the worst way possible with no way for them to get back at him.

Not legally anyway.

"Uchiha Sasuke is not here and therefore disqualified. The winner of the match is Sabaku no Gaara! Will Aburame Shino and Uzumaki NightShade come down to the arena floor" said Genma after waiting long enough for Sasuke to get here for his match.

"Looks like we're up Shino," said Naruto with the Aburame having a pensive look on his face.

"I forfeit," said Shino knowing it was only logical for him to do that right now.

His insects didn't stand a chance against NightShade's power and that was what everyone had seen so far! Who knows what else the Uzumaki had up her sleeve.

"Smart man," said NightShade before seeing Temari looking at her brother waiting for a match.

"I'm going to forfeit too. My brother is not squeamish should he decide to kill a member of his family," said Temari with NightShade nodding in understand.

"Oh that's just great! Fine! Will Sabaku no Gaara _and_ Uzumaki NightShade come down here to face each other," said Genma with a sigh and hoped no one else forfeit.

"Showtime!" said NightShade before she jumped out of the fighter's box and landed without a sound on the ground.

"You will prove my existence and die regardless of your power," said Gaara, who was now grinning, and finding his blood rushing through him faster than it had in a _looong_ time.

Of course, the fight between them was interrupted when Uchiha Sasuke _finally_ arrived, and with Hatake Kakashi right behind in a swirl of leaves. Though compared to NightShade's entrance, they looked kind of bland, and boring in a sense no one really when "Wow!" at the sight of them.

"Are we late?" said Kakashi with a U-smile on the unmasked part of his face and Genma just sighed at the man.

"Not only are you late, but Sasuke's match was postponed, and when you didn't show up with him for his _second_ chance I had to disqualify the Uchiha," said Genma seeing both Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked by this.

Well...Kakashi was shocked, but Sasuke was pissed off, and the Uchiha looked ready to kill someone.

"Well at least that loser of mine for a teammate didn't advance in her match against Neji. I bet the Hyuuga hurt that pathetic excuse of a Shinobi no badly that she cried and pissed herself," said Sasuke letting out a cruel chuckle.

Only to be surpassed by a cruel laughter coming from a lovely figure and the burning crimson eyes made the hairs on the back of Kakashi's head stand up yet at the same time lust after her.

"You would be losing that bet Uchiha. Neji fell in battle by my hands... _painfully_ I might add," said NightShade with Sasuke looking at him with disbelief.

"Naruto?" said Kakashi while Naruto just grinned further with his fangs showing.

"Impossible! You are not that dead last loser," said Sasuke seeing what Naruto now was and felt should be rightfully his own power.

"First it's NightShade and If you're so confident, then back it up, and take me down yourself Sasuke," said NightShade with the Uchiha charging forward blindly and trying to hit her only to cry out in pain. Because NightShade grabbed his hand and crushed it.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Sasuke, as he held his now broken right hand, and hearing NightShade laughing at him.

"Foolish Uchiha. Your strength, what little there was of it in your possession has failed, and are no longer even remotely close to my league," said NightShade with her arms crossed in front of him.

"Shut up! I don't care what kind of power you possess. I will always be better then you loser. This village will always love me over your worthless self any day of the week. My finger has more value than your whole body!" said Sasuke while NightShade just smirked at him.

"Is that so?" said Naruto his grin reaching from one ear to the next.

"One hundred percent!" said Sasuke while Kakashi was still looking in disbelief at what had become of NightShade.

"Then let's _test_ your little _theory_!" said NightShade before she grew wings for a second, turned it to steel and batted at the Uchiha with her wing that sent the boy through the stadium wall.

"Sasuke!" said Kakashi before glaring at NightShade.

"Looks like you were wrong about me being a weak and pathetic Hatake! What was it you said? You didn't want to risk your reputation on teaching a no talented person like myself? That I would _lose_ to Hyuuga Neji and therefore not worth your time? I am in the last match of the Chuunin Exam Finals. I _crushed_ my enemy without your help my so called 'sensei' and after today I won't need any of your so called _training_ after this tournament is over," said NightShade letting out a cruel laughter that echoed throughout the stadium.

"What do you mean by that? You are a Genin unless promoted by the Hokage himself to Chuunin," said Kakashi while NightShade just grinned while looking back at the Sandaime.

"Him? He may portray himself to be a dragon with his title, but that man is really... just a toothless _worm_!" said NightShade seeing Kakashi looking at her in shock and everyone else hearing that.

"How dare you disrespect the Sandaime!" said Kakashi before an explosion was heard in the Kage's Booth and around the village.

"I'm going to do more than disrespect the old man on a verbal level Hatake. I'm going to show my power to these weak fools in Konoha and when I do...the village will fear _me_ , now...not the other way around!" said NightShade with Gaara trying to go along with his part of the plan to awaken Shukaku through the Genjutsu a certain bespectacled subordinate of Orochimaru was unleashing on the stadium.

"Gaara hurry!" said Temari with Kankuro and Baki appearing to cover his flank.

"Now see what this no talented Shinobi you didn't want to tarnish your reputation can do Hatake!" said NightShade before forming a Shadow Spear and throwing it at Gaara with the black projectile piercing the sand into the red haired boy's shoulder.

"Gaara!" cried Temari seeing his sand fall apart and her youngest brother bleeding from the energy weapon's point of entry.

"MY BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING!" yelled Gaara frantically having seen the crimson liquid coming out of his body with his own two eyes.

"He's mine!" said Kankuro bringing out his puppets, but no sooner had they been let out were they destroyed violently by the immense strength NightShade unleashed on them, and agen grew wings for a second, turned it to steel and batted Suna's Puppet Master Prodigy with her wing to send him flying.

"We need to get Gaara out of here!" said Baki turning to Temari, who nodded at him, and tried to move her little brother clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"So noble. I wonder if you are giving that order because you care about him as a person or if you care about him as your weapon?" said NightShade grabbing Baki by the throat and lifting him up off the ground.

"What does it matter to you? You are a Jinchuriki too. Suna knew about you before this happened. Why do you think the Kazekage agreed to strike out against Konoha? He knew you were weak. That Konoha was foolish in their efforts to keep you under their thumb by making a weak weapon out of their Jinchuriki," said Baki while NightShade narrowed her crimson eyes at him.

"Your Kazekage was right about one thing. Konoha _was_ foolish in their efforts to keep me under their thumb. Of that much, you are indeed correct Suna Jounin, but make no mistake about it when I tell you I am far from weak, and this world will soon know that fact!" said NightShade before crushing the man's windpipe and threw him away like he was nothing.

Looking at the Kage's Booth, NightShade saw there was a fight going on between the Hokage, and Orochimaru using his impersonation of the Kazekage to get close to the old man. In the stands, Suna, and Sound Shinobi were fighting the Leaf forces there that wouldn't fall under the sleep inducing Genjutsu. Grinning at this golden opportunity, Naruto decided to let Temari escape with Gaara, and a severely concussed Kankuro while unleashing his fury on the people in the stands.

"This is the best Chuunin Exams _ever_!" said Anko, as she killed two Suna Shinobi with her snakes, and one Sound Shinobi when her kunai pierced his skull.

"Anko!" chided Kurenai while shaking her head at the Special Jounin's love for violence and wondered if anyone had the power to tame the crazy woman.

"What? This is what it's all about Kure-chan! The fighting, the killing, and surviving to see another day," said Anko simply with Kurenai looking to say something else, but a mighty battle roar was heard above them, and upon looking up saw Uzumaki NightShade descending down spinning to their location with her Nightmare Scythe.

"What the Hell?" said Kurenai before she and Anko leaped out of the way before Naruto landed causing surprisingly little damage to the stands.

"You asshole! You almost killed us!" said Anko with a pissed off look on her face.

"But I didn't, did I?" said NightShade before swinging her Nightmare Scythe at a Suna Shinobi, followed by a Sound Shinobi, two more of them, and then three more from Suna fell from get hit by her weapon.

"That's not the point!" said Anko before she kicked one Suna Shinobi between the legs and moved to kick NightShade's ass.

Until she saw the pile of bodies and splatters of blood that surrounded her.

"No. The point is that you saw me heading your way, you dodged, you survived, and look sexy killing these weak fools," said NightShade before she performed Charging Spikes and had caused the group of Shinobi that were hit become shish kabobs.

"She's a violent asshole, who is causing bodily harm to anyone caught in her crosshairs, and no one is safe from her." said Anko simply while Kurenai and herself saw her put his fist through an enemy Shinobi's chest.

"And?" said Kurenai while seeing NightShade kick another man in the stomach with enough force to send the poor bastard through three walls and have a piece of it fall on his head to cause the killing blow.

"And I want her so badly right now!" whined Anko while Kurenai sweat dropped.

"Later Anko. We have to defend Konoha right now," said Kurenai with Anko pouting at first, but soon got into it, and began to defend the village from its enemies.

"Out of my way!" said NightShade, as she was smacking and slicing around everyone, and anyone that was getting in his path to the Kage Booth currently being surrounded by a purple barrier on the tiled building.

"Look at him go!" said Asuma before taking down two Suna Shinobi with his two trench knives.

"Yosh! Naruto-san is really showing off his Spring Time of Youth!" said Gai while spin kicking a Sound Shinobi into a nearby wall.

"That's not the only thing she's showing off," said Tenten, as she saw his Nightmare Scythe, and her skill with it.

Making his way to the Kage's Booth, Naruto saw the barrier was standing in her way, and created by those four individuals at each corner. Each one hand picked by Orochimaru to be his bodyguards and loyal to the end of their days depending on their conditioning of their training by him.

"What are you doing here?" said a Leaf ANBU Captain with his team trying to get figure out a way to get through the barrier.

"Doing your job you pathetic weakling," said NightShade while seeing the old man was taking on the two previous Hokages while the Sannin watched with amusement.

Until Naruto came into view.

"You!" said Orochimaru while seeing the weapon of choice in his hands.

"You were expecting one of the Elder Gods?" said smirking NightShade before swinging her Nightmare Scythe into the barrier and make the "wall" she hit shatter on contact.

"That's not possible!" said Orochimaru, as NightShade sauntered through the massive hole, and the ANBU doing the same to assist their Hokage in battle.

"I am Uzumaki NightShade and I specialize in doing the impossible," said NightShade before she created a Shadow Spear and throwing it at the Shodaime Hokage with the literal dark energy weapon pierced the man's skull before turning the man into ash due to the tag in his head being destroyed.

"What did you do?" said Orochimaru, as he never considered his puppets would have their strings cut in such a simple way.

"For a supposed genius...you really are dumb," said NightShade before she repeated the process with the Sandaime Hokage's second predecessor to the title.

"Thank you Naruto. I-AAAH!" cried the Sandaime, as he was punched hard in the face by the very person, who just saved his life, and was shocked like everyone else by this.

"You and I are going to have a **long** _talk_ about your actions regarding me old man. Make no mistake about it! And it's NightShade!" said NightShade with her eyes burning with fury before turning his full attention to Orochimaru.

"Retreat!" said Orochimaru before he began to flee with his bodyguards.

"Coward!" said NightShade, as she threw her Nightmare Scythe at the Sannin, and struck true in the back to cause him to drop like a stone onto the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama!" said one of the Sound Four with extra limbs that reminded Naruto of the Shokan though it was clear the man wasn't one of their kin in any shape or form.

The Sound Four tried to intercept NightShade, but they were attacked by the senseis of the Rookie Nine, and Gai while the young warrior descendant of Insanity landed in front of the downed Sannin. The impact of the flat side of her Scythe nearly breaking his spine while shattering the bones in his shoulders and to stop any movement in his arms all together. He couldn't move much with the damage inflicted while taking considerable effort to get onto his knees, but NightShade was not one for taking chances with the Sannin, and walked slowly towards the man with caution should he try something.

And try he did. The man's face shot up and shot out a long blade from a sword from his mouth. Intent on killing this Genin ranked nothing that had ruined everything for him and ruining years of planning his revenge! All the scheming, the preparations, and hard work were _destroyed_   in a single day by this Uzumaki brat standing before him. However, the girl was expecting something, and moved faster than the Sannin thought possible before feeling a nearly skull crushing pressure from hand now on his face.

"You caused quite a bit of trouble for my mother so now your soul is _mine_!" said NightShade having been taught the deadly art by Insanity before ripping the man's soul from his body and into his own with the Sannin screaming out in agonizing pain in the process.

Those watching this event unfold, Konoha, Suna, and Sound Shinobi could only look on in horror at the sight of Orochimaru's soul (which many questioned if he even had one in the first place) leave his body to enter NightShade's own. The body of the Sannin fell down dead, his bodyguards now screaming in pain from the Curse Seals burning away at their Master's death, and even Anko herself was feeling the failed mark of her former teacher burning away. Seeing the Kusanagi sword amongst the now quickly decaying body of Orochimaru, the Uzumaki picked it up, and examined the blade while finding it would be a useful addition to her arsenal.

"Orochimaru...my old student," said the Sandaime mournfully while in disbelief at seeing Orochimaru's body falling apart and NightShade standing over it.

" _Absolutely Pathetic._" said NightShade seeing the Sandaime focus on her now with a slight scowl.

"Show your respect for the dead Naruto. You could at least do that!" said the Sandaime while NightShade just laughed at him.

"Me? Show respect to the likes of him? Like you showed respect for my Father's dying wish? **And for the last time it's NightShade!** " said NightShade seeing the Sandaime flinch at her.

"How did you know? How did you find out?" said the Sandaime while NightShade scowled and narrowed his eyes at the old Kage.

"It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is that everyone this village _pays_ for their actions against me. Starting with... _you_!" said NightShade before she was in the Sandaime's now surprised face and punched the man in the stomach to make the Hokage fall to his knees before throwing up.

"N-Naru-NightShade! Stop...I beg...beg of you!" said the Sandaime before he was lifted up his neck, the feeling of the punch rivaled Tsunade, and his fight with his former student along with the previous two Hokages had sapped his strength dry.

"This village's **pathetic** arrogance and their ignorance no longer shackles me. All these years, you along with the rest of them have fought to keep me under your control, and deny what is rightfully _mine_! Not this time old fool." said NightShade, as she punched the Sandaime in the face, then backhanded him, and threw the Kage into the stadium wall with enough force to create a spider web cracks.

"I had no choice. It needed to be done. It was for the good of the village. The world needed to be protected from the Child of Prophecy. It's the reason why the Elder God Raiden came and informed me of what needed to be done." said the Sandaime trying to get up, but was kneed in the chest, and then grabbed by the back of his battle uniform before being spun around into the wall again only going through the damaged part of the stadium.

"A pathetic effort from an incompetent deity to bind what cannot be bound to his rules." said Naruto simply before summoning her scythe.

"Please stop Naruto. Show mercy!" said the Sandaime crawling away from the girl he had wronged.

"Like the village showed _me_?" said NightShade before she was surrounded on all sides by ANBU and a man she had never seen before with long white hair standing protectively over the Sandaime.

"Stop Naruto! This is getting out of hand," said the figure with Naruto looking not at all impressed or pleased by the interruption.

"And who are you to command _me_? Also _what_   is it with you people it's **NightShade** , _Night_ - _Shade_   it's not hard to pronounce!?" said Naruto with rage growing in her eyes.

"I'm Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and...I'm your _Godfather_ ," said Jiraiya with NightShade's eyes widening before they narrowed and the rage in them increased exponentially!

"I see. So it wasn't enough the old man denies me my heritage, but _you_ abandon _me_ to a life of torment in this village, and only now come back here to save _him_!" said NightShade pointing to the still downed Hokage.

"What are you talking about? The Sandaime told me you were loved in the village. That you were being trained to the best of your abilities each time I visited to report what I learned from my spy network," said Jiraiya before looking back at the ashamed face of the Hokage.

"It seems you were being deceived as well by the old man. Whatever he told you was a complete and utter _lie_!" said NightShade with a hollow tone of distanden in her voice.

"Sensei, what is going on? You told me she was _loved_   here in Konoha. You told me the Yondaime's dying wish was being _honored_. That Naruto was being properly protected from his Father's enemies!" said Jiraiya with the Sandaime looking away from his second of three students while NightShade laughed.

" _Loved? Protected?_   I have received none of those things from this village, except from a _few_   people, and on _fewer_   occasions. No doubt thanks to _him_!" said NightShade pointing at the Sandaime with his Wrath Hammer.

"Still, I can't let you kill him Naru-NightShade. The invasion is over. I took down Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings are currently being detained for the moment," said Jiraiya having done his own bit of fighting during the invasion.

Meanwhile, NightShade looking less than pleased by the Sannin's words, and looked down at the severely injured Kage the Sage was standing over. Now was not the time to deal with either of them, as she had other matters to attend to, and the enemy at the walls was one of them.

"We will settle this another time old man. Consider this _small_ beating a mere prelude to the fury I will unleash on you at a later time. For now, I have some pests to remove from _MY_ village!" said NightShade before she left to fight the now fleeing allied forces.

"Sensei, you have some _serious_ explaining to do, and unless I get the whole truth from your mouth...I'm going to _let_   her finish you off." said Jiraiya while holding back his own fury at the old man.

The Sandaime sighed, his age catching up to him now, and felt things were only going to get worse from here on out.


End file.
